


Wyjaśnij

by Karolina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is oblivious to Dean's love, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Making Out, Possessive Dean Winchester, mentions of bottom!Dean, slightly OOC
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karolina/pseuds/Karolina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean i Castiel "docierają się" w swoim niedawno rozpoczętym związku. Wynika z tego kilka nieścisłości.<br/>(drugi mój fic w tym fandomie; przepraszam za kiczowaty koniec)</p><p>*</p><p>	Castiel podnosi się już z pozycji siedzącej, ale Dean pokazuje mu gestem, żeby znów usiadł.<br/>- Nie rób nic.<br/>- Ale-<br/>- Nawet nic nie mów. Szzz.<br/>- Ale czem-<br/>Dean podnosi się z kanapy i klęka przed Castielem, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego.<br/>- Bo nie jestem pewien, czy dam radę się kontrolować.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wyjaśnij

Dean się roztapia. Dotyk rozbieganych dłoni na jego ramionach, jednej przesuwającej się właśnie na kark, przyciągającej go bliżej, i bliżej, _bliżej..._ I ciepłe usta Castiela wędrujące od miejsca, gdzie szyja przechodziła w żuchwę, po policzku aż do rozchylonych warg, potem z powrotem ku żuchwie i szyi, na grdykę... Castiel na chwilę przestaje, zmienia pozycję aby jeszcze bardziej się _zbliżyć_ , już nie klęczy nad nim okrakiem, tylko bezwstydnie siada mu na kolanach i wraca do całowania, lizania i ssania każdego cala skóry, którego potrafi dosięgnąć.

Do czasu.

\- Cas... Przestań. Ja...

Nie jest mu dane ułożenie jakiegokolwiek pełnego, sensownego zdania, ale Castiel zsuwa mu się posłusznie z kolan i siada metr od niego na kanapie.

\- Przepraszam.

\- Nie, nie przepraszaj, to ja przepraszam, moja wina, po prostu...

\- Myślałem, że chcesz, żebyśmy uprawiali seks.

Cały Cas. Ślepy na wszelkie konwenanse i pozbawiony jakichkolwiek śladów przyzwoitości, od kiedy tylko Dean i on wreszcie zdecydowali się ze sobą być.

\- Chcę, uwierz mi. Ale... To wszystko dzieje się za szybko.

Castiel jeszcze lekko dyszy. Jest zarumieniony, nie potrafi sobie znaleźć pozycji na kanapie, a jego oczy, kiedy spogląda z ukosa na Deana, lśnią bardziej niż zwykle. Dean jeszcze nigdy nie widział go takim pięknym.

\- Kocham cię.

Castiel podnosi się już z pozycji siedzącej, ale Dean pokazuje mu gestem, żeby znów usiadł.

\- Nie rób nic.

\- Ale-

\- Nawet nic nie mów. Szzz.

\- Ale czem-

Dean podnosi się z kanapy i klęka przed Castielem, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego.

\- Bo nie jestem pewien, czy dam radę się kontrolować.

Castiel patrzy na niego, jeszcze bardziej zadziwiony. Przechyla głowę, jak zwykle, kiedy czegoś nie rozumie, a wtedy Deana ogarnia rozczulenie, zupełnie inne uczucie, niż to, które czuł przed chwilą, ale wywodzące się z tego samego źródła. Uśmiecha się. Castiel odwzajemnia uśmiech.

\- Zaraz ci to wyjaśnię.

Podnosi się lekko z klęczek, aby pocałować Castiela w czoło i wraca na ziemię. Po drodze zastanawia się, kiedy zamienił się w chodzącą komedię romantyczną, ale nie potrafi sobie tego przypomnieć.

\- Wszystko w moim życiu działo się za szybko. Całe to gówno z moim ojcem, polowania, strzelanie... Potrafisz to sobie wyobrazić? Zabiłem pierwszego wilkołaka zanim po raz pierwszy się zakochałem. Całe życie robiłem wszystko na pół gwizdka, próbując nałapać wszystkiego pełnymi garściami żeby niczego nie żałować, ale nigdy nie poznałem... Tej jakiejś... Głębi. Zawsze ze wszystkim się spieszyłem. Wszystko było takie... powierzchowne.

Złapał go za ręce i ścisnął.

\- To samolubne, ale z tobą nie chcę się spieszyć. Obaj zasługujemy na więcej.

Castiel przytakuje a Dean znów myśli ”Boże, on nigdy nie był aż tak piękny„.

\- Gdyby mi na tobie nie zależało, kazałbym ci się zerżnąć zaraz pierwszego dnia i już byśmy o tym zapomnieli.

Castiel opuszcza spojrzenie i _rumieni się_.

\- Chodź tutaj. - Jego głos, ochrypły i głęboki, od razu przekonuje Deana. Wdrapuje się na kanapę i przez chwilę próbują znaleźć wygodną leżącą pozycję na małym meblu, aż w końcu Dean kończy leżąc na plecach, z rozłożonymi nogami i Castielem między nimi.

\- Nie chciałem wyjść na dziecko, które nie potrafi się doczekać zabawki. Znaczysz dla mnie dużo więcej, ale po prostu... To wszystko... To takie...

\- Ekscytujące? - podpowiada Dean.

\- Przerażające – odpowiada Castiel.

Dean podnosi głowę z poduszki i spogląda na Castiela, który, z policzkiem na jego sercu, wpatruje się gdzieś w pustkę.

\- To irracjonalne, ale boję się, że ktoś cię mi odbierze. Za każdym razem, kiedy mijamy jakąś ładną dziewczynę...

\- Cas!

\- No co...

\- Bądź poważny. Jestem twój, a ty jesteś mój. Myślałem, że to oczywiste. Nikt inny się nie liczy.

Milczą przez chwilę. Dean już myśli, że porzucili temat, kiedy Cas niespodziewanie się odzywa, a jego głos jest cichy i odrobinę smutny.

\- Kochasz kobiety a moje naczy... moje ciało to mężczyzna. Kiedyś mnie zostawisz. Żałuję, że nie mogę już zmienić ciała.

Dean czuje się jak po uderzeniu w twarz. Z Castielem leżącym mu na torsie, próbuje się podnieść, ale nie potrafi. W końcu łapie go za ramiona i siłą przewraca na kanapie, tak, że były anioł wciśnięty jest między siedzisko, oparcie a Deana na niego napierającego.

\- Spójrz mi prosto w oczy i powtórz to największe gówno jakie kiedykolwiek słyszałem.

\- Ale to prawda, Dean...

Dean łapie go za włosy i przyciąga do brutalnego, szybkiego pocałunku. Kiedy tylko Cas zaczyna reagować, Dean się wycofuje.

\- To, że nigdy nie byłem z mężczyzną, nie oznacza, że cię nie pragnę. W innym ciele, jakkolwiek inaczej... Dalej bym cię kochał. W kobiecym ciele... Nie chcę powiedzieć, że to byłoby zbyt łatwe, bo kochanie ciebie takiego, jakim jesteś, jest łatwe jak oddychanie, ale kobiet miałem w życiu tyle... Ty jesteś wyjątkowy, jeden jedyny. Ale nie jak nowa zabawka, ciekawa odmiana po wszystkich kobietach świata. Nie. Jesteś ucieleśnieniem wszystkiego, co potrafię pokochać i czego potrzebuję. Jesteś moim, cholera, jesteś moim aniołem stróżem. Tylko ty możesz mi dać to, czego pragnę. I lubię sobie wyobrażać, jak to będzie, kiedy w końcu będziesz tym pierwszym, którego wpuszczę do swojego ciała.

Cas jęczy i wciska twarz w obojczyk Deana.

\- W taki sposób chcesz mnie przekonać, żebym zachował cierpliwość?

Dean śmieje się, ale odrobinę niepewnie. Cały czas czuje, że nie powiedział jeszcze wszystkiego, co chciał, żeby Castiel od niego usłyszał.

\- Jest tyle, hm – odchrząkuje – Jest tyle rzeczy, których jeszcze nie wiesz. Tyle bym ci chciał opowiedzieć...

\- Dean, obserwowałem rasę ludzką od początku jej ewolucji.

Dean wzdycha. Uśmiecha się.

\- Nie byłeś jeszcze w mojej głowie.

Całuje go znów w czoło i czuje, że już po nim. Castiel porusza się na kanapie jak gdyby chciał się z niej podnieść.

\- Chcesz iść? Proszę. Niewygodne to cholerstwo...

\- Nie, nie, poleżmy jeszcze chwilę.

\- I...

\- I pocałujmy się trochę. Możemy?

Castiel podnosi głowę i patrzy na Deana spojrzeniem swoich intensywnie niebieskich oczu, lśniących i pięknych.

\- I ja przed chwilą powiedziałem, że nie byłeś jeszcze w mojej głowie... Chodź tutaj, o tak...


End file.
